garoseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bikuu: Yamigirinochi
Biku: Yamigirinochi is a 2015 feature film and a spin-off of the TV series [[Garo: Makai no Hana|''Garo: Makai no Hana.]] The film is part of an ongoing project to celebrate the 10th anniversary of the Garo Series. It centers around the story of Makai Priestess [[Bikuu|'Bikuu']], portrayed by Sayaka Akimoto and her duties as a Darkness Hunter.The film was featured as an entry of the 2015 Tokyo International Film Festival and was screened for a special preview on October 22, 2015.http://2015.tiff-jp.net/en/lineup/works.php?id=102 Plot The film opens with Bikuu chasing and battling a Makai Priestess under the sea, eventually both surfacing and taking their fight on land. Bikuu then uses the Soul Insertion Jutsu and shatters the Priestess' black sphere, killing her, before ultimately cremating her body. Three years later, Bikuu is approached by a young Makai Priest named Daichi and she uses the Soul Insertion Jutsu to extract her next mission from him. Daichi immediately asks Bikuu to train him to be a Darkness Hunter, though he gets coldly turned down. Regardless, he still tags along as Bikuu confronts her next target. A battle takes place and when Bikuu uses her technique on the Makai Priest, she only sees an empty spirit and the priest's body suddenly disintegrates, inferring that the Priest can use the Soul Insertion Jutsu as well. Bikuu meets up with a Makai Priestess named Saya and she escorts her and Daichi to Byakkai, a former Darkness Hunter who was imprisoned by the Senate and Bikuu's master. Byakkai reveals that the only person who has this ability is Zesshin, a fallen Darkness Hunter who originally created the Soul Insertion Jutsu. He speculates that Zesshin is using the technique transfer his soul to different bodies and is looking for his ideal host to possess. When Bikuu mentions that Zesshin was supposedly killed by Byakkai, he confesses that he only captured and imprisoned the Makai Priest elsewhere. As the Makai Priests leave, Byakkai tells Saya about Daichi's Alaya-Vijnana, a special mark that brings fortune to those who possess them. At the same time, Daichi reveals that her mother was the same Makai Priestess that was killed by Bikuu three years prior, though he admits that he never bore a grudge against her and wants her to train him as a Darkness Hunter to atone for her mother's sins, though Bikuu would once again decline. Bikuu and Daichi visit Zesshin's prison and upon checking the cell, they discover a rotting corpse instead. The prison guard informs Bikuu that three days ago, a woman claiming to be Zesshin's daughter and another Makai Priest visited his cell. When Daichi asks for more information, they get ambushed by undead thralls who succeeds in killing the guard to keep him silent. Bikuu speculates that Zesshin possessed the other Makai Priest that his daughter brought in to escape. While Daichi goes to the Senate and learn more about Zesshin's daughter, Bikuu visits Byakkai once again,who explains that once Zesshin gets his ideal body, he can utilize the Soul Insertion Jutsu's illusions to the real world and take over as a result. Byakkai implores Bikuu to leave the task to the Senate, but when Bikuu persists that it's her duty to stop the fallen Priest, Byakkai relents. The two enter Byakkai's soul and he tells her to take the spell to seal Zesshin from him. The two battle, with Bikuu emerging victorious and earning the spell from Byakkai. Daichi rendezvous with Bikuu and tells her that Zesshin did have one surviving daughter and passes her location to her. Daichi once again implores Bikuu to train him as a Darkness Hunter, saying that defeating people who fell using her mother's brush is his way of dealing with his loss. However, when he starts saying that her mother was the worst for falling to darkness, Bikuu confronts him and tells him that he doesn't understand anything, before leaving him behind. That afternoon, Saya approaches a dejected Daichi and asks him to aid her in an "important task". Bikuu arrives at a flower shop and finally speaks to Zesshin's daughter Azusa, who reveals their family's incestuous lineage and how his father fell to darkness by shattering a person's white sphere. Afterwards, he grew crazy and murdered everyone in her family. When Bikuu asks if she's the only surviving member, Azusa reveals that Zesshin also had a child with her older sister who survived, and that her daughter was Saya. Meanwhile, Saya lures Daichi to a nightclub and brings him to Zesshin's location, restraining him and telling her father that the young Priest is his perfect host, due to Daichi possessing the same Alaya-Vijnana mark as Zesshin did. As Zesshin readies to possess Daichi, Bikuu rescues him and tells him to run away. Zesshin also tries to follow suit while Bikuu battles and defeats Saya. Zesshin chases Daichi to the rooftop where Daichi decides to blind himself in order to stop Zesshin, just as the fallen Makai Priest uses the Soul Insertion Jutsu on him. Bikuu arrives only to see Zesshin successfully possess Daichi. The two briefly fight and Bikuu enters Daichi's heart, only to find his soul corrupted with Zesshin's power. Here, Zesshin overpowers Bikuu and forces her out of Daichi's heart, before demonstrating his ability to shape the real world's surroundings, similar to the Soul Insertion Jutsu. Bikuu battles Daichi and throws both themselves off the roof, before using the Soul Insertion Jutsu to enter Daichi's inner psyche. There, she sees an unconscious Daichi trapped in a bubble, while Zesshin controls his surroundings to attack and overpower Bikuu, with even Byakkai's spell not affecting him. Immobilized by Zesshin's attacks, Bikuu uses her remaining strength to send Daichi her mother's brush. This wakes Daichi up, who uses the brush and his Alaya-Vijnana to power up Bikuu, changing her form. With her new power, Bikuu defeats Zesshin and finally shatters his black sphere. As Zesshin dies, he warns Bikuu that "there's more to a human's heart than whether it is black or white," before finally disintegrating. With Daichi restored, Bikuu uses her brush to save them from their fall in the real world, before ultimately revealing that Daichi's mother fell to darkness in order to save him when he was young. Bikuu implores Daichi to forgive her mother this time, as he can only do that. As Daichi tearfully ponders to this, Bikuu disappears. The next day, Bikuu cross-paths with a now free Byakkai, who used Bikuu's efforts in order let the Senate see the Darkness Hunters in a new light. Bikuu deduces that Byakkai had manipulated the events from the beginning, from sparing Zesshin, to taking Saya in, and to Bikuu saving the day, all just to gain the "recognition" that the Darkness Hunters "deserved". Byakkai warns Bikuu that his sphere isn't tainted and to simply continue her job as usual. Bikuu then remembers what Zesshin said to her before dying, as Byakkai leaves her be. The two go their separate ways but as soon as Byakkai looks at his Madou Mirror, Bikuu uses the Soul Insertion Jutsu through the reflection to shatter her master's white sphere, killing him. As Bikuu continues to walk away, Daichi once again approaches her but she shouts to stay away from her. In the post-credits scene, a catatonic Saya is imprisoned in the same cell as Zesshin was in. As she looks into the puddle of water, her reflection suddenly turns into Byakkai's. Cast *Bikuu - Sayaka Akimoto * Daichi - Kenta Suga * Byakkai - Mickey Curtis * Zesshin - Shiro Sano * Saya - Erika Asakura * Azusa - Kozue Ito Notes * ''to be added Video Gallery External Links *Official movie page (Japanese) Category:Movies